Elliot's Return
by Benslerlovers
Summary: FBI case reunites Olivia Benson with Elliot Stabler five years later, will their meeting rekindle their love for each other?


Chapter One

Comissioner Dodds came into the SVU precinct and knocked on the door, and Sergeant Olivia Benson said "come in, sir." Doods said "Benson, the NYPD and FBI agreed to a case that you have to work with a Federal Agent and he will come here later this afternoon after his day in court, and it's a brand new case that will help the relationship of NYPD and FBI, your team won't be involved except you and the agent and his team. He's really one of their best and been in FBI for four years now, so consider it a order, Benson, and I am cancelling your request for a vacation right now until the case is over." Benson groaned and said "Ok, sir, what's the case about?" Dodds said "I don't know but the agent will be here this afternoon and he will explain to you, have a good day."

Few hours later, Olivia sent out the SVU team to crime scene as she waited for Federal Agent to arrive, and she was working on paperwork, and the knock on the door prompted her to say "come in" and the FBI agent was Elliot Stabler, and she looked surprised and said "El! Get out of here! I am very mad at you for leaving me after five fucking years." Elliot listened to her yell at him, and he knew his former partner and the woman he loves so much is so upset at him for leaving her since that day of the shooting at the precinct. Elliot took a deep breath and said "we have to work together on this case, and its required by our bosses, and I know you're mad at me, I knew coming in that you will be mad at me for while but I am not going to leave you anymore, and I am a single man now, I m not married anymore, Olivia, but I promise I will earn your trust back, and I love you so much, Olivia Benson but we can take this slow for what you want to do, I don't care what I can do to earn your trust back, but I want you in my life for good, Olivia."

Elliot sat down in the chair and Olivia was sitting on her desk and said "Elliot, okay it starts now but I will be mad at you for one week, but we have to work together and tell each other the truth and our problems or we can't be together as partners in law enforcement and in life too, and I know it will be hard for both of us, but if we want to get used to the idea of being a couple together, we have to communicate as a couple and partners at work and in a relationship at home or everywhere we go on this case, if we do this well during this case, we will be better in our relationship and our foundation as friendship and couple will be more stronger, Elliot? Do you agree with my suggestion?" Elliot nodded in agreement, and gave his partner the file from FBI and she read the file, said "FBI is looking for a serial rapist that is over all Mid-Atlantic Region and Texas, how do you know it's same guy?" Elliot took the pictures out of the envelope and it's the pictures of crime scenes over all the places, and said "Olivia, I won't call you Liv, until you say it's time for me to call you Liv again, ok, "as she nodded and saw the pictures and examined the pictures, and said "FBI seems on the point, anything on CSU reports, do you have it at your place?" He smiles at her and said "It's in the envelope there, you can go ahead and read it, I think it's same guy but I am still unsure of their thoughts that's why they asked me to take the case and the fact the serial rapist was here two weeks ago makes it a case but I think we may had missed a similar case six years ago as partners, I think it's same guy we never caught, and he may had moved onto other states, what do you think?" She read the reports and said "I think you're right Elliot, ill have Melinda pull out the old crime scenes reports in the same case we had, but I won't tell the svu team or Fin that you're back in my life yet and I confess I'm dating Ed Tucker but if you want to win me over , you have to respect Tucker." Elliot nodded, and said "Tucker gave me no choice to give in my papers, but ill explain to you during the case, I know you're busy tonight." Benson thinks and decides, and said "Can you come over to my place with me now, or is someone watching Eli?"

Chapter two

Elliot and Olivia arrived at her place as Olivia said "looks like Noah is still out with his nanny, ill explain to you who he is, when he comes home with Lucy," as they entered her new place, and Elliot looked around and put the blocks away in the box, and Olivia got the water bottles as they sat down on the couch, and Olivia said "Elliot, why did you leave me with a no word after the shooting at Precinct?" I cried in the interrogation room when Cragen told me you put in the papers in, and when you sent me the medal, and I dont wear it now because I don't understand what it means."

Elliot took the water bottle off the table and took a drink out of it, and said "Olivia, after the shooting, it was a shock to my system that I did shoot a little young woman in the precinct, and I broke down crying after what happened when you left with other IAB officer, Cragen was saying that it was an good shot and I saved you all in the precinct, the next day I went into IAB along with Cragen, Tucker demanded a meeting alone with him without a union rep or Cragen, and we had to agree to that, I realized in my heart I choose you over the job that night because I am in love with you and still am, Olivia, " as he took another drink and cleared his throat, "it was hard to give you and the job up, because Tucker had list of demands that I couldn't accept to return to SVU, and Cragen knew about it that's why he retired and let you take over the job because Ed admitted to Cragen himself a year ago or two that he wanted to control the SVU with his IAB cases, and I can tell that he was attracted to you that's why I think he pushed me and Cragen out of SVU, but that night I still have nightmares from that shooting, and I cant sleep sometimes but I still go to see the Federal therapist to talk about it, but it helps me, then few weeks later, I found Kathy in bed with another man and that was final straw with my marriage, and she kept lying to me and the kids that she wasn't having an affair anymore so three years after my rehab with alcohol, the divorce was final, and I have Eli now because Kathy gave up her rights when she ran away with that guy."

Olivia was overcame with emotions on her face, as Elliot touched her tears and wiped it off and said 'Its all right, I had to tell the truth to you, and you asked me to be honest with you, and I didn't know this was easy to tell you because you trust me so much and I think you love me so much but I know youre still mad at me." She smiles, hugs him and says "God help me, I cant stop loving you, and we still have many issues to work throughout during the case, and I will forgive you soon, but give me time, I promise," as she kisses his cheek and he holds her as they calm down from their emotional talk, and Elliot drinks a sip and said "Eli is almost done with Kindergarten, his last day is tomorrow, do you want to come with me to pick him up tomorrow after we interview one woman? It's a graduation ceremony, it will be short." She smiles at him and said "Id like that, and where is Eli and the rest of kids, if you don't mind me asking because I feel like the kids are my own when we were partners." He smiled and took a picture out of the wallet, and it was a family picture without Kathy at Dickie and Lizzie's High School graduation last year, and said "Lizzie and Dickie is almost finished with their freshman year at West Point, they wanted to go military route since they were 10th graders, so they went there, and Kathleen is still on her medication and is in her sophomore year at Hudson, and she is majoring in criminal justice, and Maureen is working as a nurse at Mercy, and she is engaged to Dominic , her college sweetheart and the wedding is this summer, and you can meet Dominic tomorrow, he's sweet guy and is a firefighter for fire department in Queens, and they live in queens with their dog and Eli is with them for tonight, they always baby sit Eli while I am on cases."

She smiles as she continues to look at him, and said "I cant believe you have goatee, I don't like the look on you but I can try to like it, oh my god im happy you came back to me."


End file.
